<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wherever You Go (I'm Right Behind) by missingnowrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565845">Wherever You Go (I'm Right Behind)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnowrites/pseuds/missingnowrites'>missingnowrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(but just a light sprinkling of angst), (no graphic descriptions or gore), Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Humor, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Magic!Gavin, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Quests, d&amp;d typical violence, rogue!Fiona, shieldmaiden!Lindsay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnowrites/pseuds/missingnowrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay and Gavin need some help on their quest, so Gavin contacts an old friend of his. Feelings ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gavin Free/Fiona Nova/Lindsay Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wherever You Go (I'm Right Behind)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/gifts">Anxiety_Induced_Writing</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the RT discord's Secret Sunshine, a little giftfic for Evan! Hope you like it (and sorry it's a bit short, I filled in for someone else and didn't have much time :'D)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, this contact of yours,” Lindsay said, her back to the tree trunk, sharpening the sword in her lap. “She’s trustworthy?”</p><p>Gavin made a see-sawing motion with his hand, mouth curling into a grimace.</p><p>“I trust her, but…” He twisted his hand, a small ball of faint blue light blooming into existence. “Well. I knew her, before.”</p><p>Lindsay stopped mid-motion, gaze snapping up to meet Gavin’s.</p><p>“You grew up together?” she asked, tone growing sharp. Gavin shrugged one shoulder and tossed up another globule of light to hover around the canopy, avoiding meeting her eyes as he stared up after it.</p><p>“We were pretty close, before Geoff took me in. Haven’t seen her since,” he offered.</p><p>The thing was, Lindsay knew Gavin hadn’t had an easy childhood. He grew up on the street, until his experimentations with his innate power drew the attention of the Academagi. Despite his vast potential, they weren’t exactly… thrilled to bring in an orphan from the street. It took Geoff’s intervention and eventual adoption to open the way for Gavin.</p><p>And he’d never looked back.</p><p>Lindsay mustered him now, saw the tension draw his shoulders tight as he fiddle with a talisman. In the distance she could see the looming walls of a city, their current destination. She hadn’t realized they were trying to sneak into Gavin’s place of birth, but then, neither of them liked talking about their spotty pasts.</p><p>“Well, as long as she can get us in unseen, she’s golden in my book,” Lindsay replied flippantly, dropping her eyes back into her lap and picking up her whetstone again. She could feel Gavin’s eyes on the back of her neck, but refused to look up from her task.</p><p>“Thanks,” he murmured, a quiet whisper barely carried over to her ears by the wind. Lindsay smiled.</p><p>“Anytime, bud,” she said as if talking to her sword, but Gavin got the message.</p><p>Lindsay wasn’t sure what to expect of this childhood friend, but the young woman who strode up to them wasn’t it. Clad in tight leather pants and a loose, cream blouse cinched at the waist, she openly carried at least two daggers and a short sword. Her steps were self-assured and steady, her gait had just a touch of swagger to it. She held her chin high as she approached, eyes flickering between the two of them before settling on Gavin.</p><p>“Gav-schwa.”</p><p>“Fifi,” he returned her greeting, having to clear his throat. Lindsay sympathized, it wasn’t every day you met a kid you used to know and it turned out they grew up rather nicely. “How’ve you been?”</p><p>“Oh, you know,” the young woman returned with a winning smile. “It goes how it goes.” Her eyes trailed past him and landed on Lindsay, her face lighting up. “But Gavin! You didn’t tell me you were travelling in such esteemed company!”</p><p>“Hi,” Lindsay greeted her with laughter in her eyes. “I’m Lindsay. Pleased to meet you.”</p><p>Fiona took her outstretched hand and flipped it, bowing until her lips were a bare inch above her knuckles, eyes never leaving Lindsay’s.</p><p>“The honour is all mine, my lady,” she murmured, lashes fluttering. “Please, call me Fiona.”</p><p>“Fiona,” Lindsay repeated, letting the name roll over her tongue and had the pleasure of watching this beautiful woman blush.</p><p>“Anyway,” Fiona exclaimed, clearing her throat and straightening. “You want to get into the city unseen, right? How sneaky are we talking, exactly?”</p><p>“Pretty sneaky,” Gavin admitted, shifting from one foot to the other and shooting Lindsay a helpless look.</p><p>“We can’t risk the guards searching through our belongings, so.” Lindsay shrugged as Fiona turned her assessing gaze on her. Her eyes flickered between Lindsay and Gavin, then across the clearing.</p><p>“Where’s your cart?”</p><p>“No cart,” Gavin replied, giving her a puzzled look. “Why?”</p><p>Fiona’s eyes narrowed and she looked them over more carefully. “Nothing. Alright, there’s three options, and I wouldn’t suggest bribing the guards, it’s always a toss-up, so really, there’s just two.”</p><p>Lindsay’s hand twitched, but she stopped herself from reaching for the satchel on her belt to check if it was still there. That would be a dead give-away. Instead, she put on a charming smile and leaned forward, batting her lashes at Fiona.</p><p>“Well then. Which one’s the fun one?” At Fiona’s look, Lindsay had to laugh. “It wouldn’t be much of an adventure without a bit of sightseeing, would it?”</p><p>A grin slowly unfurled across Fiona’s mouth. “I like how you think.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I don’t like it,” Gavin muttered, scrunching up his nose and pulling his knees up high as they trudged through the mud. “Whose idea was this again?”</p><p>“Lindsay’s,” Fiona chimed up, at the same time as Lindsay called out, “Mine!”</p><p>“But the sewers?” Gavin continued to complain, stumbling and just stopping himself from touching the grimy wall to catch his balance. “Did it <em>have</em> to be through the sewers? Which part of this is ‘sightseeing’?”</p><p>“Sneakier than getting chased about by guards, you gotta admit,” Fiona returned, shrugging carelessly. “But by all means, if you wanna go back and take the long way about-” She tossed him a grin over her shoulder. “I’m sure Lindsay and I will do juuuuust fine. All alone. Unchaperoned. You know.”</p><p>“Are you hitting on my partner?” Gavin sputtered. He tried scraping off the mud from his boot with the sole of the other foot, with little success.</p><p>“If you’re gonna give us some privacy, I will do more than that,” Fiona promised, winking at Lindsay.</p><p>“Maybe later,” Lindsay suggested, voice dry with a pointed look at their surroundings. “Somewhere less… damp.”</p><p>Gavin gagged, and at first Lindsay thought it was at their flirting. But when she turned to look at him, he looked positively green around the ears.</p><p>“Ugh, I think I stepped into something…”</p><p>With a sigh, Fiona pulled a small nose clip from her pocket and held it out for Gavin, eyebrow arched challengingly. Gavin stared at her, seeming to forget his plight, eyes narrowing at the clip before flicking up to Fiona.</p><p>“You’re mocking me.”</p><p>Fiona giggled and jiggled the clip back and forth. “You want it or no? Hm?”</p><p>“Give it,” Gavin demanded, snatching the clip and pinching his nose. Fiona laughed, leaving him to pout at her. “You’re being mean, Fifi.”</p><p>“That’s what you get for not writing,” she drawled, dancing out of his reach as he grabbed for her and blowing a raspberry. </p><p>“You didn’t even know how to read!” Gavin protested, sounding extremely nasal due to the clip pinching his nose. Lindsay snorted and he glared at her, daring her to make fun of him.</p><p>Fiona, however, waved him off. “I could’ve found someone to read them to me.”</p><p>Gavin gasped, grasping at his chest with a faux-wounded look on his face. “And share all our secrets? Fiona! I thought we were best friends!”</p><p>Fiona’s laughter died off and her smile dimmed, until all that was left was something heart-achingly sad. “So did I.”</p><p>“I…” Gavin stepped up until he was next to Fiona, conflicting emotions chasing each other across his face. He swallowed, shooting Lindsay a helpless look, who nodded at him encouragingly and then walked a bit ahead, back turned on the two of them to give them a bit of privacy. But her curiosity had her stop just around the corner, ears peaked to catch what tidbits she could. It wasn’t hard - the stone walls reflected their voices loud and clear.</p><p>“You promised, Gavin,” Fiona was saying, genuine hurt twined around those words. “You promised you would come get me, or, or have someone sent for me. But you didn’t.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I couldn’t.”</p><p>Fiona laughed, harsh and bitter. “What, your mysterious uncle not have enough rooms in his country manor, is that it? I could’ve worked for it, you know I would've.”</p><p>“It wasn’t like that! I-” Here, Gavin clearly bit off the words, and Lindsay frowned, wondering. She'd met Geoff before, and he seemed like a genuinely good guy. But he wasn't rich or had a manor or anything like that, and Lindsay had no clue why Fiona thought he did.</p><p>"Wasn't it, Gavin? Wasn't it?"</p><p>"No!" Desperation snuck into Gavin's shout, and Lindsay peeked around the corner to see him reaching out to Fiona, taking her hands into his. "I didn't forget about you. I never did."</p><p>"Then why?" Fiona grasped his hands in return and stepped closer to him, until there was barely an inch between them. "Why did you only come back now?"</p><p>"It's… it's complicated," Gavin hedged, ducking his head. Something rustled behind Lindsay and she took her eyes of them, squinting into the darkness. "I… I lied. Geoff wasn't my uncle or anything."</p><p>"Then why did he take you in?" The anger melted away to leave only concern behind, and oh, Lindsay wished she could see their faces. Instead she pulled out her sword and hefted her shield, eyes darting through the dimly lit hall.</p><p>"I wasn't allowed to tell anyway," Gavin said, voice earnest.</p><p>A splash had Lindsay dart to the left, something heavy hitting her shield. With a grunt, she pushed back.</p><p>"Uh, guys?"</p><p>"I was afraid they would revoke my invitation if I did. Geoff had to yell them down to get them to agree in the first place."</p><p>"Guys."</p><p>"Who is 'they'?," Fiona asked, suspicion rising in her voice.</p><p>"GUYS!" Lindsay shouted, swinging her sword blindly at her opponent. She hit resistance and tried again. Another splash, further down the sewers had her hackles up. "Talk later, fight sewer rats now!"</p><p>Cursing, followed by footsteps splashing over the muddy stones. Fiona and Gavin rounded the corner, hands raised. But where Fiona had pulled her blades, Gavin's were empty… and glowing. Lindsay caught the giant rat’s tail on her shield, before ducking, familiar with Gavin’s muttered incantations. A brilliant stream of colours shot above her head.</p><p>“Holy fuck, magic? You can do magic!” Fiona exclaimed, even as she threw one of her daggers, hitting the rat straight in the eye. It squealed, rearing up on its hind legs. “That shit’s <em>wild</em>.”</p><p>“That's what I was about to tell you!” Gavin yelled back, flinging sparks like firecrackers to burst in the second rat’s face.</p><p>“What’s that got to do with anything?” Fiona asked, dodging another rat’s lunge and stabbing her short sword into its neck. She turned to face Gavin, already gesticulating wildly with her empty hand, as a tail whipped out from the darkness towards her back.</p><p>“Look out!” Lindsay called, jumping to intercept the attack on her shield. The strength of it pushed her back to back with Fiona, boots sliding through the mud. The rat snarled and turned, catching Lindsay's shield in its maw and starting a game of tug o' war.</p><p>"Thanks." Fiona ducked under Lindsay's arm and slashed at the rat's exposed underbelly, before jumping back as it slumped to the floor, splashing sewage up her pants. Fiona grimaced and wiped her dagger off. "Damn, how many of these things are there?"</p><p>"Probably a lot," Lindsay mused, dragging her shield free. Turning around, she saw Gavin had three more of the overgrown rodents frozen mid-air. "Are these rats of an unusual size, or is that just me?"</p><p>Fiona shrugged, sauntering over to one slain rat and reclaiming her dagger, while Lindsay dispatched the ones Gavin had caught.</p><p>"Reason why the guards don't check down here. So they got their uses."</p><p>“Use the sewers a lot, do you?” Gavin grunted, finally dropping the spell once he made sure all of their attackers had died. They looked around, but that seemed to be it for the moment.</p><p>“Duh, why else are you paying more? To play tourguide?” Fiona joked, waving them to her. “This way. It’s not much farther.”</p><p>Lindsay nodded and sheathed her sword, but Gavin hesitated, staring down at his hands. Before she could ask, he swallowed and lifted his head.</p><p>“Did you join the thieves’ guild, then?” he asked, his voice wavering slightly. “I… I remember- well.”</p><p>Fiona arched an eyebrow. “Well, yeah. What else was I supposed to do? Keep begging on the streets?” She scoffed.</p><p>A grimace flitted across Gavin’s face, there and gone again. “I suppose not.”</p><p>Fiona’s expression softened when he looked away, before catching Lindsay’s eyes. Then she turned her back on them and cleared her throat.</p><p>“So! Magic!” she said cheerfully, skipping a couple steps ahead. “How’d that happen?”</p><p>“It’s a long story…” Gavin offered hesitantly, shooting Lindsay a quick look. Letting out a laugh, she threw an arm over her shoulder.</p><p>“We got time, buddy. Go for it.”</p><p>“Not that much,” he muttered under his breath, and Lindsay’s grin widened as an idea occurred to her.</p><p>“We’d have more if she joined us.”</p><p>Gavin stopped, gaping at her. “But… but! Lindsay! It’s- it’s dangerous, and-”</p><p>“What, you saying I don’t have the guts?” Fiona interjected, turning on her heel to wag a finger at Gavin.</p><p>“No, that’s not-” he sputtered, and Lindsay laughed, shoving him a step forward. He glanced back at Lindsay. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Sure.” Lindsay shrugged nonchalantly. “You trust her. Besides, I like her.” At this, she shot a grin at Fiona, who returned it instantly. “She’s got spunk.”</p><p>“Join you in what, anyway?” Fiona asked with a curious head tilt, eyes flicking between them. “Wait. Are you asking me for a threesome? Because-”</p><p>“What? No!” Gavin flushed bright red, eyes wide. Fiona stopped mid-sentence, mouth closing to curl into a pout.</p><p>“No? Really? Shame. I’d be down.”</p><p>“That wasn’t- wait. You would?”</p><p>Gavin seemed stunned, mouth opening and closing without further words making it out. Lindsay threw her head back and laughed, patting his back.</p><p>“Again, <em>later</em>.” She gave their damp surroundings a pointed look. Then she turned to Fiona. “But no, we were talking about our little adventure that brought us here. If you wanted to follow us, that is.”</p><p>Fiona bit her lip, clearly torn. It made sense, this was her home and she probably had some obligations and duties to take care of. “What sort of adventure?”</p><p>Lindsay brightened and pushed Gavin back into walking as she started to explain.</p><p>“Well, we’re on this quest…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>